


One More Night

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom Allura (Voltron), Dom/sub, F/M, Greater Secrets, Hate Sex, Lotor is a bratty sub, Riding, The Devil Tarot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it's all consensual just conflicted feelings, kind of, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: “Tell me what you want, Princess.” He pulled back just long enough to wait for an answer, reveling in her indignant cry as he temporarily stopped his ministrations.What did she want? She wished she could answer that. She knew that she should hate Lotor with every fiber of her being. He’d betrayed not only her but the entire Altean race; he had destroyed her trust and the trust of the other Paladins. Lotor was exactly like Haggar and Zarkon, letting the quintessence take over and pollute his mind.And yet lust was a funny thing that gave no fucks about what she should be feeling.





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I had originally planned to wait until the weekend to post this. But it turns out I have no self-control (She said, surprising absolutely nobody).
> 
> Here is my second piece for Greater Secrets, based on the Devil tarot card. 
> 
> Everything in here is consensual, Allura is just going through a lot of emotional turmoil.

Allura looked down at the man between her legs, biting back a groan as he kissed the inside of her thigh. Lotor was blindfolded, but he still knew exactly what he was doing as he trailed hot kisses and licks up her leg until his nose was pressed up against her clitoris.

 

“Ahh!” Allura cried, throwing her head back as Lotor began to suck and lick at her nub. 

  
  
She tried not to moan, not to let him know just how much he was affecting her. But it was impossible as Lotor knew exactly how to make her sing, knew all of the right buttons to press until she was a trembling mess, hunched over his head while her fingers threaded tight through his long, white locks.

 

“Tell me what you want, Princess.” He pulled back just long enough to wait for an answer, reveling in her indignant cry as he temporarily stopped his ministrations.

 

_ What did she want?  _ She wished she could answer that. She knew that she should hate Lotor with every fiber of her being. He’d betrayed not only her but the entire Altean race; he had destroyed her trust and the trust of the other Paladins. Lotor was exactly like Haggar and Zarkon, letting the quintessence take over and pollute his mind.

 

And yet lust was a funny thing that gave no fucks about what she  _ should _ be feeling. 

 

After learning of his betrayal, Allura was so overwhelmed with a burning hatred that her first instinct had screamed at her to hold Lotor down and tear his throat out for his wrongdoings. But she quickly realized that as much as she would love nothing more than to kill him, she equally wanted to throw him down and ride him until she was screaming and could no longer remember her own name. 

 

She blamed it on the adrenaline after she managed to throw him across the room like he was nothing more than a ball in a child’s game. Something about it had given her not only a rush of emotions but an unbelievable need to dominate Lotor and make him bend to her will.

 

Belatedly, Allura realized that Lotor was waiting for her answer. She glared down at him from her place on the bed, fingers gripping tightly in his hair and snapped, “I didn’t say stop.”

 

Lotor grinned and went back to work, his tongue doing wicked things the devil himself surely didn’t know how to do.

 

She was rapidly approaching climax, so with a pained groan, pulled Lotor back by his hair. “Wait,” She hissed through her teeth.  
  
  


“So close already?” Lotor was smirking. Although she couldn’t see his eyes hidden behind the blindfold, she just  _ knew _ they were full of cocky defiance.

 

Allura didn’t dignify that with an answer and instead barked at Lotor, “Sit up.”

 

He obeyed, straightening his back and leaning his weight back on his heels. God, even his cock oozed egoism, large and hard and dripping with the iridescent precome that Galrans had.

 

“Now stand,” Allura commanded.

 

Lotor paused for a moment, as if in resistance, but ultimately obeyed as he stood with hands at his side and naked body on full display for Allura.

 

She reached and grabbed his hand before yanking him forward. They fell back into the bed, Lotor landing with his arms supporting his weight over her. He kneeled above her for a moment, waiting for her next command. So she reached up and ripped the blindfold off.

  
  
He slowly blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room, and when it all came back into focus, he merely asked, “Yes, Princess?”

 

“Touch me,” she replied.

 

The grin he gave her was feral, all teeth and radiating cockiness. “Yes, Princess,” he snarled before setting to work.

 

He kissed and licked his way down her neck and chest, pausing long enough to take one of her taut nipples into his mouth and roll it with his tongue. He bit down on it, just this side of painful, and Allura could tell he was reveling in the surprised gasp she gave him.

 

“Are you going to get on with it or what?” She gasped out as she felt Lotor graze long fingers down her abdomen and pause just above where she wanted to be touched.

 

“Tsk, tsk,” he clucked his tongue, pulling his fingers away to massage at her hip instead.

 

“ _ Lotor.” _ The growl that came from Allura’s throat was guttural and the threat of what would happen if he did not continue immediately was not lost on him.

 

For all of his brattiness, Lotor gave off the unwavering desire to please. Allura knew it was part of his act, but she’d seen it before where he was so willing to give control over the minute he was no longer being looked at as the prince of the Galra Empire.

 

So he nodded and said a simple, “At your command,” before reaching down and plunging his fingers into her folds.

 

Allura arched up and a moan caught in her throat. Lotor was as talented with his fingers as with everything else and before she realized it, she was coming around them with a strangled cry.

  
_ Shit _ . She must have been closer than she thought. Damn him for making her finish so quickly.

 

“Did you enjoy that?” Lotor’s smirk was infuriating and Allura wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face.

 

Instead of answering, she hooked a leg over his hip and threw her weight so that they were flipped over, Lotor splayed on his back while Allura straddled him. His cock was hard and dripping, begging for attention.

 

She reached between them and trailed her fingers up along the vein. The sound that came from Lotor could only be described as a whine.  Eventually, she took pity on him and grasped his cock firmly in her hand, using her thumb to smear precome over it before giving it a few sharp tugs.

 

“Princess...Allura...please,” Lotor gasped out.

 

“Please, what?” She raised an eyebrow, throwing his own tactics back at him.

  
  
He growled for a second, but then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ride me. Ride me like your favorite horse and put me away wet.”

 

With a wicked grin, she grabbed his dick and lined herself up before sinking down on him. She allowed herself a minute to adjust and find a position that was comfortable for her, then leaned forward and pressed her hands down on his chest before carefully rising up and slamming back down.

 

They worked out a rhythm, Allura setting a brutal pace but Lotor giving it back with every snap of his hips. He gripped her thighs to pull her further down on him, and when he hit her sweet spot, she threw her head back and cried out, “Yes! Yes, right there!”

 

He continued to pound into that spot, and Allura could feel the building heat in her lower abdomen signaling her oncoming orgasm. With a few more pointed thrusts, Allura was coming, clamping down around Lotor as her eyes rolled upward, wave after wave of pleasure tearing through her body.

 

Lotor followed seconds later, coming hard enough deep inside her that it left him struggling to breathe.

 

Allura fell forward as all of her strength left her, Lotor catching her on his chest. They simply laid there for several minutes, trying to regain their breath and slow their racing hearts.

 

She must have dozed off because she suddenly felt Lotor roll them over. As he pulled out of her, she mourned the loss of the fullness inside of her, but she didn’t have the energy to protest.

 

The next part was awkward, where she had to decide whether to let Lotor stay in her bed for the night to kick him out like she knew she should. But she also missed how they used to spend the nights together, back when she thought he was good and that she loved him. She tried to say something but shut her mouth before any words could leave it and make her regret what she said.

 

Lotor didn’t even seem to care what her opinion on the matter was anyway, as he got out of bed and walked away. He disappeared long enough to return with a wet cloth and wipe her down. Then he crawled back next to her on the mattress and pulled the covers over the two of them, pulling her into his chest and whispering, “Rest now, Allura.”

 

As his breathing evened out and Allura knew he had fallen asleep, she lay awake and wondered what was wrong with her for continuing to allow this vile man into not only her bed but also her heart. 

 

_ Why can’t I hate you? _ She wondered.  _ It would be so much easier if I did. _

 

But she supposed that was a problem for the morning. She could allow herself to spiral into fury and self-hatred then. Perhaps she’d approach one of the other paladins about it, feel them out and get an opinion on what she should do.

 

For the moment, though, she decided he could stay. So she melted into the planes of his body and felt herself be lulled to sleep by the soft rhythm of his heart and his warmth.

 

One more night with him couldn’t hurt.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my betas/server crew thoughtsappear, voxane, softieghost, copperwings, CatAvalon, crazyhomoinspace, and Ash for all of their help on this!! 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FoxyLovesFandom) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/theinsanefox) \- seriously, I love new friends!


End file.
